Mour Bonaventure
Mour Bonaventure was a Toydarian male, originally from the planet Toydaria. He currently is working with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, more casually known as the CIS. At the moment he holds the position of the Confederate Mining Corporation's Chief Operations Officer as well as a CIS Confederate Senator. Description & Features Mour is, as most people know him, in many ways a large male Toydarian. He stands at 4'11 m (5'7") and weights in at about 185lbs, tall for a Toydarian but not one that is heavy. Other than his height and weight, Mour is known for his regal garments and behavior, as he chooses to dress and act like the prince he is whenever in Public. He sports the best suits money can buy from Toydaria and has personnel to keep his valued tusks extremely well polished, at the least they glisten when light hit them. One flaw or blemish possessed by Mour Bonaventure is a scar which lead to permanent discoloration of the skin beneath his right eye. He recieved said bruise in a fencing accident, with a sparing partner, a human named Sir Baron Overling. The human disappeared the night after the incident occured, no body was ever found. Biography Life As A Prince Mour Bonaventure was born on the Toydarian home world into one of the few royal merchant families on the planet. The Bonaventure Family, Mour's family, had ruled the entire Kingdom of Malinois on the planet for hundreds of generations, before their history was recorded, they had control over the Kingdom of Malinois. These factors alone caused Mour to have the upbringing most aristocrats only dreamed of, since he knew no better and his parents wanted everything for him he ended up being an overly spoiled kid. Mour received the best education available, which would give him a promising future in whatever field he wanted to be in, in the Galaxy. He went through several private tutors, Mour was home schooled in the family's palace, but eventually they all seemed to get on his nerves and disappear. Although having problems with many of his tutors, Mour Bonaveture was a child prodigy in pursuit of knowledge, the subjects that interested him most included economics, mathematics, and foreign languages. Through this education Mour has been able to become fluent in many languages, including but not limited to Galactic Basic, Huttese, Durese, and Rodese. Mour's father was one of the most reknowned and distingished Toydarian traders as well as a loved Monarch of Toydaria. The entire Bonaventure Family were revered on the planet until their success grew to large and rivaled a competitor Hutt's business. A coup d'etat was successfully carried out on his father as well as the CEO's around him, leaving his Mour's older, but weaker, brother to run the Kingdom. However, the Eidola Pirates later claimed the planet, making it impossible for a family to carry on with an honest economical monarchy. Mour believed it was time for his family to finally expanded their kingdom to a more secure and safer environment, one off their home planet. However Mour's family felt the need to stay on their planet. With the Bonaventure family blessing, Mour left Toydaria on his own to find a new home for the Bonaventure line and the Kingdom of Malinois. The Commerce Guild While wandering from planet to planet, in systems all over the Galaxy, Mour Bonaventure became a man. He eventually ended up working and supporting his family while they suffered back home. By the beginning of Year 9, Mour entered the ranks of the CIS and became an important member of the Commerce Guild. Since he seemed to be a naturally great pilot although never studying it at school, Mour was quickly promoted in the ranks. He began as a recruit, became an Experienced Pilot in a matter of weeks, and then finished as an Elite Pilot able to proceed in the most dangerous and complex missions. Mour then went on to manage the Humanoid Resource department under Jetsi Seejay, but he decided that it would be best if he stepped down after the presidents retirement. The generous salary given by the Commerce Guild has given Mour the ability to generate a large amount of credits. With each paycheck Mour recieved, he would allways send the bulk of the funds back to his family in order to help them survive on the now corrupt planet of Toydaria. Although they wouldn't leave with him, he still takes care of them. The Money Comes Home With Mour's paycheck being as high as it was,especially due to the continued success in the Commerce Guild, he was able to begin to restore his family name, and reinstate his family Monarch. Mour decided to start his own investment firm, Bonaventure Investment Group an experimental project to create more income for himself while making a service for others. This investment group allowed members of the C.I.S. (Confederacy of Independent Systems) to invest their money and take out loans at fair interest rates, essentially he was able to create a bank with his own capital. Furthermore, these investments allowed Mour to relocate and rebuild his family's kingdom. The Bonaventure Royal family is now is set with foundations in Farfinn and a new capital on the planet of Glythe. These new cities have generated far more wealth than any project undertaken by any other Royal Family. The Jarod II family's massive city expansion projects following the War of the Noses did not come close to the efforts of Mour Donaventure in making these cities. The most important of Mour's projects was the construction of New Malinois, the new capital and location of the Bonaventure Palace. Shortly after its completion the royal family arranged passage out of the clutch of the Eidola Pirates oppression, and into the safety of Trade Federation space. Now Mour can work with his family to ensure their dynasty survives. Career History Commerce Guild * Rookie * Experienced Pilot * Director of Humanoid Resources * Elite Pilot Current Positions * Confederate Mining Corporation Chief Operations Officer* * Confederacy of Independent Systems Confederate Senator* Awards * Good Conduct Award - Year 9 Day 319 Awarded for demonstrating honorable behavior consistently beyond that expected of personnel in the Trade Federation. * Tour of Duty Medal (Under Viceroy Jacob Jansen) - Year 9 Day 333 The Tour of Duty Medal is awarded to members of the Trade Federation and the Confederacy of Independent Systems who have completed 1 Tour of Duty (1 Year) under the current Viceroy of the Trade Federation. A gold dot is added to the medal bar to indicate further Tours. Category:Individuals